skyrim_4e199fandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrim 4E199 Wiki
=Skyrim 4E199 Overview= Skyrim 4E199 is a "complete overhaul" mod for The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim set two years prior to the events of Skyrim. This mod will provide players with an open-world experience more conducive to role-playing non-dragonborn characters and it is being designed in such as way as to make extending it easier to do. It is fair to state that Skyrim 4E199 is a reduction more than a redux as one of the goals is to simplify the game world and make the game a bit more generic so the quests and stories within Skyrim promote more character in your character. As such, most players should be aware of the following: No Dragons Because the game, with this mod, is set in Skyrim two years prior to the events of the original game, Alduin and his horde of dragons are no where to be found. This actually has fairly significant impact on the game. No dragons means no dovahkiin, and therefore no immediate understanding of shouts just by reading a dragon-wall, and no access to dragon souls, bones and scales to craft with. Unassuming Heroes Most games place the player in control of a character that is fundamental to the story of the world. Skyrim 4E199 is not a respecter of persons (nor characters). Therefore, players should not assume that any content built in or on top of Skyrim 4E199 is going to be balanced for there success and survival. Its actually closer to the opposite. I would expect that the content is balanced to force you to think through decisions and manage resources and attributes ongoingly. No Leveled content Leveled content is great for the majority of gamers. It keeps the challenge steady without requiring many man hours custom tweaking the content in order to keep the risk and reward consistent. Skyrim 4E199 doesn't take that approach. The world "is what it is." Some encounters will be too tough or too easy for your character, and the items that can be looted from dead bodies and carcasses will be completely consistent with lore. No skeever's with gems in their mouths or skeletons with coins in their rib cages. More Realistic Economics Item prices are getting an overhaul and so is crafting. Common items will remain roughly the same prices with some minor change and uncommon items are going to cost a whole lot more coin. More Restrictive Encumberance Gone are the days when you could run away from an encounter with 7 full sets of elven light armor and a half dozen weapons under your arms. This will be the results of tweaking weights, adding a new Encumberance attribute to objects to help light items more accurately represent their logistical difficult (e.g. carrying a box full of feathers still drastically reduces the amount of stuff you can carry). To compensate for this, new packs, satchels, and sacks will be added to the game to help your character carry more stuff. In addition, real pack mules will be available for purchase. Deadlier Traps For most of us, traps in Skyrim are kind of a joke, they either don't do a lot of damage or you can see them coming a mile away. Traps are getting a major overhaul and I can promise they will usually be deadly. Custom Quests Sk4E199 features custom quests based on character race, backstory and factions. |- | More restrictive Encumberance | Traps are deadlier |- | Harder Lockpicking | Biological [Needs |- | Nearly complete quest replacement | Expanded Radiant Quests |- | New Skills and Perks | New and modified Spells |- | Customizable Experience and leveling system | Relevant Backstories |- | Modified Factions and system | Real Pack Animals |- | Adventurer's Journal with Map Markers |} Requirements To be determined. Likely Skyrim v1.9+ along with all of the latest DLC. Target Release Date Fall of 2015, with the hope that it gets a year of good play before TES VI (hopefully) comes out. Opinions If I were leading TES VI.. Category:Browse